Por una cura
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi llega a urgencias y Jou será su médico. Lo que no sabe es que la chica puede ser muy traviesa.


Retillo que tomé en mendigas fickeras. No me ha quedado tan largo como quería pero creo que he usado la idea que se pedía.

* * *

Reto de **lore-chan02:**

 **Mimi entra a urgencias con un fuerte dolor de... (lo que ud quiera) y es atendida por Joe. Con el pasar de las semanas Joe se da cuenta que Mimi entra muy seguido a urgencias ante cualquier dolor. Ella obviamente lo hace para poder verlo y a él tampoco le molesta. Si hay algo sobre T, estaría interesante.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 _OOC grave, Leve M.  
_

* * *

 **Por una cura  
**

 **.**

—Paciente de veintisiete años con fuerte dolor abdominal, posible ingesta de algo en malo estado y…

Jou desconecto. Radicalmente.

Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente y dejó atrás al enfermo que, atónito, intentó seguirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta correspondiente a su consulta, se encontró de frente con Satoe Tachikawa, totalmente histérica y revolviendo su escritorio. Pero Jou desvió la atención de ella para acercarse hasta la camilla.

—¿¡Mimi!?

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y tiró de su estetoscopio con los dedos.

—Más vale que me quites este dolor insoportable, Jou Kido o te juro que te castraré hasta que te quedes sin hijos.

Jou se subió las gafas, incrédulo.

—No tengo hijos, Mimi —corrigió amablemente—. Ahora, si me sueltas, podré tratarte tranquilamente y ver qué te causa el dolor.

Mimi le soltó tras protestar. Jou se incorporó y en seguida, su lado médico apareció. No tardó en averiguar que el dolor tan persistente que notaba Mimi era claramente un empacho y el alivio que sintió fue tan grato que hasta su semblante cambió.

Mimi le miraba con ojos grandes de preocupación o quizás de una sorpresa que no esperaba, pues en realidad, nunca le había visto actuar como médico ni una sola vez. No supo si sentirse contento por ello o preocupado.

—No es nada grave —tranquilizó.

—Seguro. Porque me duele un montón.

Jou le sonrió para restarle importancia.

—¿A que no te duele tanto como antes? Es por el calmante que te he puesto —explicó cuando Mimi negó—. Has tenido una indigestión de caballo. ¿Qué has comido?

Mimi se frotó el estómago mientras intentaba recordar su día. Jou esperaba algo exagerado, que gesticulara horriblemente.

—He probado la comida que han hecho los estudiantes. Y alguna no estaba bien cocinada.

—Vaya por dios. Tienes que tener cuidado con eso —regañó amablemente.

Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le extendió una receta.

—Toma esto durante unos días y procura comidas sanas y baja en grasas. Tú mejor que nadie conoces la nutrición. Si te sigue doliendo, regresa a urgencias.

Y tras darle un apretón de manos a Satoe, se marchó en busca de una paciente más. Se preocupaba por Mimi. Le había dado un buen susto, pero al no ser una cosa tan grave no pensó que eso terminaría sacando más interés del que esperaba en ella por él.

* * *

—Ha vuelto, Jou.

Kido levantó la mirada de los informes médicos que sostenía y suspiró. La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión, pero estaba muy lejos de comprender qué ocurría. Ni él mismo podía saberlo del todo.

—Me quedan cinco minutos de guardia y ya ha entrado mi suplente.

—Ella dice que te quiere a ti y no a otro —objetó la mujer guiñándole un ojo—. Eso pasa cuando eres un don juan.

Jou dudaba de serlo. Nunca había tenido mucha fama entre sus pacientes y casi siempre le tocaban mujeres maduras o lo suficientemente casadas y doloridas como para no echar cuenta de su amabilidad, que no era otra cosa que hacer sentir cómodo al paciente.

Odiaba las guardias porque siempre tenía algún caso que resultara monótono o aburrido. Pero con ella…

—Está bien. ¿Qué es esta vez? —suspiró la pregunta, poniéndose en pie y tomando el historial que la enfermera le entregó—. ¿Le duele el pie izquierdo?

—Sí. Dice que se lo ha torcido.

—Con los tacones que suele llevar no me extraña —protestó molesto.

Le había advertido muchas veces que dejara de llevarlos, que a la larga sería malo para ella y en el futuro se resentiría. También había predicho torceduras dolorosas. Pero Mimi era tan suya que nunca hacía caso de nadie.

—Iré a ver.

Mimi estaba tumbada en la camilla, con un pie desnudo y el otro bailando con el zapato. Al verle, su rostro se iluminó.

—Llegas tarde —protestó.

Jou sonrió levemente, carraspeó y se acercó a la enfermera de turno.

—Puede ir a ayudar al doctor Kawamura. Puedo encargarme.

—¿Seguro, Doctor?

—Seguro —asintió.

Mimi casi estalló en carcajadas al verla salir y pudo predecirlo por la forma en que sus comisuras alertaban con extenderse. Cerró la puerta tras la enfermera, echando el seguro y suspiró, subiéndose las gafas.

—Van a despedirme. ¿Lo sabes?

Mimi lanzó el zapato al aire hacia él, que lo cogió al vuelo.

—Venga, si esto te encanta. Lo que eres muy tímido para reconocerlo.

Jou negó mientras se acercaba para ponerle el zapato. Sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel en un gesto provocativo.

—Que me guste hacer el amor contigo no quiere decir que me sienta seguro de hacerlo aquí. ¿Sabes que los demás tienen llave para emergencias?

Pero Mimi no estaba escuchándole. Había levantado el supuesto pie enfermo por su pierna y jugaba ya entretenidamente con su ingle. Suspiró entre dientes y se percató de que aquello iba a ser imposible de hablarlo.

—Eres la paciente más incontrolable que tengo, Tachikawa.

Mimi le echó los brazos al cuello y sonrió, lasciva, con esa mueca infantil suya que le volvía loco.

—Es lo que te ganas por trabajar tanto.

Jou la besó, apresándola entre sus brazos, arqueando su cuerpo con suma fragilidad. Su boca surco el camino de lo que ocurriría, lo que su lengua sería capaz de hacerle y su sexo clamaba por ello, contra su muslo, buscando el sendero que le llevaría más allá de la falda que apenas dejaba a la imaginación en esos momentos.

No le importó el hospital. Ni si una enfermera podría entrar.

Lo único que en ese momento podía pensar era en la pícara muchachita que tenía entre sus brazos, jadeando de amor.

 **FIN**

 **01 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
